


Boredom Buster of Galactic Proportions

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate: SG-1 and Farscape crossover
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missions have gotten kind of boring since the defeat of the Ori but SG-1 has finally gated to a planet that offers something interesting to ponder.  Cracky crossover with Farscape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom Buster of Galactic Proportions

**Author's Note:**

> **Boredom Buster of Galactic Proportions**   
> **by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)**   
> **Stargate SG-1/Farscape**   
> **gen (sort of John/Aeryn)**   
> **517 words**   
> **rating: PG  
>  WARNINGS: cracky crossover**

The planet they gated to looked like just about every other planet. Daniel sighed. He had to admit the thrill of adventure was waning even for him. With the Ori defeated, the Goa'uld all dead—except for maybe Ba'al because you could never tell with that guy—and peace reigning in the galaxy things were just getting...

"Boring." Daniel glanced over at Vala who stood next to the DHD, her hands on her hips. "A snooze fest. A snore."

"You're being dramatic," Cam told her.

"Of course I am."

The colonel rolled his eyes. "Well knock it off."

"Like that's going to work."

Cam groaned, moving away from the group. Vala followed after him, her complaints never ceasing.

Daniel sighed. For once he agreed with Vala. Things were so boring. He glanced around for anything out of the ordinary. Right now he wouldn't even mind someone shooting at them. As if on cue the brush next to him rustled. His hand automatically went to his sidearm just as a small child burst from the undergrowth. He barreled headlong into Daniel, knocking him to the ground.

"Whoa there," Cam said, coming up behind Daniel. "Where'd you come from?" The small boy, no more than six or seven years old with big blue eyes and tussled brown hair, looked with wide-eyed confusion at the military man; his mouth working but no words coming out.

Vala joined the group. "Well, at least this is something interesting. Daniel's on his butt again."

Daniel frowned as he scrambled to his feet. He noticed the kid looking even more freaked out as he stared at their female team member.

"Hey, kid," Cam called as the boy backed towards the woods, "maybe you can tell us-"

From the forest another voice rang out. "D'Argo, where in the hell-" A figure dressed in black leather stumbled from the treeline, coming to a halt next to the kid. "What did I tell you about running off," he began to scold without looking up.

Daniel's mouth dropped open even as his eyes slid from the new person back to the colonel. Cam had a similar look of shock on his face. A glance at Vala and Teal'c reassured him that he wasn't seeing things or having a stroke. Finally the man looked up at the rest of SG-1.

"Sorry about that, I hope he..." He trailed off, staring in the same fascinated horror as the rest of them.

"John!" Daniel recognized that voice. Next to him Vala stiffened. A familiar face fell in next to the boy and man. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she looked more serious but there was no mistaking her.

"It's me," Vala whispered. "And him. And this is so..."

"Not boring?" Daniel asked with a smirk. He couldn't wait to get back to the SGC and give his report on this one. For once Vala was rendered nearly speechless and Cam still had the deer-in-headlights look on his face as they stared back at their doppelgangers. Maybe this planet wasn't so boring after all.


End file.
